


Sauerkraut Jellybean Cake

by Fraulein



Series: The Impossible, Probable Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: Darcy makes Tony the perfect Father's Day present.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Series: The Impossible, Probable Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611709
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	Sauerkraut Jellybean Cake

**Author's Note:**

> While this story is part of a series it can be read as a standalone. There are some minor details pulled from the larger story but they shouldn't be too distracting overall. 
> 
> I had hoped to get this posted in time for Father's Day but it wasn't meant to be. Hopefully, it is still enjoyable. All the recipes mentioned in the story are recipes my family makes. The links to some are below. 
> 
> Special thanks to thestancyg for the brainstorming and proofreading help! As always your input improves my writing.

The calendar was looming on the wall next to Darcy’s desk. She glanced over at it and then swiftly away. She had work to do. She didn’t have time to obsess right then. Glancing back at the calendar she counted down the days with a wince. She was out of time. Father’s Day was barely a week away. Tentative plans ran through Darcy’s mind as she considered and discarded one after the other. Nothing seemed right. Whatever she did had to be special. Tony deserved that much. She just didn’t know what that was.

Over the years Darcy had met the holiday with quiet remorse. She took the time to embrace memories of her father all the while knowing it would leave her feeling hollow and spent. Part of her distress was knowing that she had celebrated the day with her dad but she couldn’t quite remember a specific celebration. She had memories of cookouts and beach trips but nothing stood out. It was a sore point – not actually remembering.

Now, Darcy felt like she had been given a second chance. The holiday still felt bittersweet but there was also an underlying excitement attached to it. She could actually do something to recognize the day. And, with Tony it didn’t feel like a betrayal as he had simply filled a hole that she hadn’t even known was there. While he had started out as a mentor he had come to take on a much larger role in her life. Now Darcy couldn’t imagine him not being there. The many shared meals and hours spent working together on their various projects sped through her mind. They were memories she cherished and made her all the more determined to give Tony the perfect day.

As she looked up the cloud cast for the coming week, knowing Jane was hoping to get out her telescope, Darcy thought about what sort of party Tony might like. While he was renowned for a blow out bashes she doubted that even he would want to mark the day with something so impersonal. She wanted something intimate – yet memorable. Memories of cookouts; of hot summer days with the smell of charcoal and lighter fluid lingering in the air as kids ran through the sprinklers came to mind. Images of picnic tables covered in red buffalo checked cloth, laden with Tupperware holding salads and treats tugged at her.

An old, favorite memory sprang up as she reminisced. An image of a bowl filled with something yellowish and lumpy, topped with something red and sticky struck her. She had the vaguest memory of sticking her head into a refrigerator, of cold air hitting her face and then suddenly being horrified. She couldn’t have been more than four but the story had been retold so often she remembered it vividly. The day she first saw her grandmother’s glorified rice topped with maraschino cherries and demanded to know why they were having sauerkraut jellybean cake. The light-hearted memory was followed swiftly by a pang of loss as Darcy was reminded she would never know her grandmother’s recipe. She rallied though as it occurred to her she could probably find a similar one online.

And just like that Darcy’s uncertainty settled. A cookout would be perfect. Her idea quickly took shape as a half a dozen other dishes sprang to mind. Images of brats and hamburgers sizzling on a hot grill fought with vague memories of helping her grandmother prepare food in her brightly lit kitchen. There was a sense of safety and excitement attached to those memories she wanted to experience again. And, Darcy was really looking forward to seeing the look on Tony’s face when she told him she had made sauerkraut jellybean cake especially for him. 

In the end, plans came together quickly. A call to Pepper to make sure Darcy could use the house in the Hamptons was simple. Remembered dishes from her childhood were tracked down and armed with a list of ingredients a mile long she had Jarvis order everything to be delivered. Darcy had a fleeting thought she might be going overboard but shrugged it off. The day had to be perfect. If that meant making eight sides along with two desserts then so be it. She was fairly certain Tony hadn’t been to a cookout in years and she planned to make it memorable.

After loading the Lamborghini Friday morning with a truly impressive amount of groceries, it was a feat to get the passenger side door closed. Luckily, Jane was planning to come out the following day with security as she and her telescope would never fit in the over-packed sports car. With less light pollution at the end of the island, the scientist was anxious to see the night sky again. They hadn’t had the telescope out since they left New Mexico and if Darcy was honest, she missed it almost as much as Jane.

Settling into her seat Darcy took a minute like she always did to run her hands along the leather-covered steering wheel and appreciate the craftsmanship she was surrounded by. The car had been a gift beyond her wildest dreams and while she had been initially inclined to refuse it she was glad she had bent and accepted it instead. She knew now that it had been a turning point in her relationship with Tony. It might have been an over the top, ridiculously expensive gift but it had been given from the heart. Tony had been certain Darcy would love it. And, she had.

Whenever Darcy got a chance to drive the sports car she came away feeling energized and yet profoundly grateful. Tony had known her only three weeks when he bought her the car and yet he had hit upon the very thing that even Darcy hadn’t known she would love as much as she did. It was a very Tony thing to do. But its ostentatiousness made it no less special. And, Darcy appreciated him all the more when she realized that from the very beginning he had been observant enough and invested enough in their relationship to do something so special.

As expected the car started with a roar but settled quickly into a purr. Darcy indulged herself by revving the engine just a little to appreciate its power and pulled out of the garage leaving the squeal of tires in her wake. The trip out to the island’s most easterly hamlet was uneventful. Darcy kept an eye on the rearview mirror but as no one pulled out after her so she was fairly certain she had escaped the tower unnoticed. Clearly her ongoing campaign to convince the paparazzi she only left the tower in the morning for coffee was paying off. She was hopeful she would be able to enjoy the weekend away without being molested by the press.

Cooking so many dishes ended up requiring some strategic planning. Laying out the printed recipes across the kitchen island Darcy considered each one carefully. She couldn’t make any of the vegetable dishes too far in advance or they would lose their crispness. Luckily, the deviled eggs needed a day to develop their flavor as did the baked beans and potato salad. The strawberry pretzel salad and the glorified rice also needed time to chill and set up so there was plenty for her to do ahead of time.

Darcy was elbow deep in pie crust when Jane arrived late Saturday afternoon with security and telescope in tow.

“Wow, it smells good in here,” Jane exclaimed as she perched on a stool at the kitchen island.

“That’s the chocolate chip cookies. Blueberry pie is next,” Darcy said, brushing hair from her face with her forearm, hands full of dough.

“Aren’t you making that strawberry tart thing too? That’s a lot of desserts,” Jane observed as she snagged a fresh blueberry from a bowl.

“Ah! Stay out of there,” Darcy said, threatening Jane with her rolling pin. “And, it’s not a desert. It’s strawberry pretzel salad.”

“Darcy, if it’s that dish you made last summer, its dessert!”

“No, it’s not. It’s got Jell-O in it – so it’s salad. Grandma always served it as a side. And see, the recipe says salad. Look,” Darcy insisted, wiping her hands on a dishtowel before pulling a print out of from a stack of papers.

Looking the recipe over Jane frowned in consternation, “What does Jell-O have to do with it being a salad?”

“Jell-O and strawberries? It’s a fruit salad,” Darcy replied as if it were obvious.

“It’s a desert! Especially with as much sugar as this recipe calls for,” Jane argued.

Darcy paused as she began to roll out the pie crust and responded, “Oh. I cut a third of the sugar. It was too sweet the last time I made it. We’ll see how it turns out. Hopefully, the salt in the pretzels won’t overpower it.”

“Hmm. So what else are you making?” Jane asked, setting the recipe aside and pulling the stack of papers closer to look through. “You’re making baked beans from scratch?” she asked looking up in surprise.

“Yep. It’s not as hard as you’d think. They just take time. You have to soak the beans for twenty-four hours before you can make them. That’s half the reason I came out so early.” “They’re over there,” Darcy added, nodding toward a large slow cooker. “They need to simmer for at least four hours but the longer the better if you want to develop the flavor.”

Curious, Jane got up to look down into the cooker. “Give them a stir,” Darcy suggested. “Actually, do you want to try some? They’ve been cooking all day.”

“Can we? They smell amazing,” Jane replied eagerly, as she lifted the lid and was hit by a cloud of steam and a rich tangy scent.

“Yeah, sure. Get some bowls? I need to finish rolling this out,” Darcy said nodding down at the dough before her.

As Jane got down the bowls and pulled out some spoons she asked, “So how are you doing with the whole Father’s Day thing?” “I mean I can see you have all of this well in hand. But this is a lot Darcy,” she said gesturing to encompass the kitchen.

“Do you think it’s too much?” Darcy asked, brow puckered with worry.

“No. I didn’t say that. It’s just you’re going to a lot of trouble. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Oh. No. I don’t think I will be. I just want to do something special for Tony,” Darcy said as she gently laid the crust into the pie pan. With a contemplative frown, she added, “I just remember all the cookouts we had when I was a kid and how much fun they were. I want Tony to have a good day – like the ones I used to have.”

“Darcy, Tony would love anything you came up with. And this? This is definitely going to be memorable. This is going to put Thanksgiving to shame with the way you’re cooking. He’s going to love it.”

“Do you think?” Darcy asked uncertainly, glancing around the kitchen, taking in its chaos from cooking all day. She added, “I thought about buying him something but what do you buy a man who has everything? A tie just didn’t seem to cut it. But this? This I can do.”

“And it’s great! What is it they say about food being a language of love? That sharing a meal is a way we connect and build relationships.”

Pouring the blueberries onto the pie crust and sprinkling sugar over top Darcy considered Jane’s words. “That makes sense. All of these recipes are from my childhood. Things my mom and grandma used to make.”

Jane smiled in understanding as she began to dish up the beans. “You need to tell Tony that. I think it would mean a lot to him. I don’t think he’s had a lot of family stuff like this. At least I got that impression.”

“Yeah. I did too. I don’t think his parents were the type to cookout,” Darcy said as she laid the top pie crust gently over the berries. “I know his mother didn’t cook. He said they had a cook growing up.”

“So a home-cooked meal will mean something to him. He’ll see the effort you’ve gone too.”

“I hope so,” Darcy slowly agreed as she began to crimp the edges of the pie. “At the very least we’ll eat well. People always remember good meals.”

“Exactly. If you are going for memorable this is definitely one way to go about it,” Jane assured her as she set the beans out on the island. “With all the cooking you’ve been doing have you eaten anything today?”

“Sort of? I’ve been sampling a lot,” Darcy replied as she carefully placed the pie in the oven and set the timer.

“Well then. Come. Sit. Eat. Tell me about the rest of these recipes,” Jane said taking a seat and picking up a sheet of paper from the stack of recipes. After a moment she looked up with a horrified expression and asked, “Darcy, what is sauerkraut jellybean cake?” 

Father’s Day broke bright and clear and Darcy was out of bed with the sun, anxious to get cooking. Over coffee she laid out her plans for Jane, intending to take full advantage of the help she offered. Between the pair, they finished the rest of the dishes Darcy had planned for the cookout. The creamy cucumber salad, the broccoli cauliflower salad, and the pasta salad all came together quickly and they had plenty of time to set the terrace table with the bright red buffalo checked table cloth Darcy had bought just for the occasion.

Glancing at the clock Darcy hesitated before opening a can of beer and pouring it into a pot. After adding another can and an impressive mountain of sliced onions she set it to simmer on the back burner. She had never parboiled anything before but the traditional brat recipe called for boiling the brats in beer and onions for 10 minutes before grilling them. Darcy vaguely recalled her father slathering his brat with onions so she was going on faith she was on the right track.

Darcy just hoped Tony and Pepper would get there soon. The grill had been lit and would soon be hot enough to use. She had corn on the cob ready to go and hamburgers on standby just in case someone didn’t want a brat. All the food was ready and the refrigerator was bursting at its seams. Tony just needed to get there.

Just as Darcy was taking the beer and onions off the backburner, worried she’d overcook them if she let them boil any longer, the front door swung open and Tony and Pepper could be heard talking.

“We’re fine. It’s just after noon. Darcy will understand,” Pepper could be heard saying.

Hurrying around the edge of the kitchen island Darcy greeted the pair with an excited grin. She couldn’t help but laugh at Tony as he swaggered into the main room looking far too pleased with himself.

“Darling daughter of mine! I’m here to celebrate my day! Pepper says you’ve been cooking all weekend,” Tony exclaimed.

Shaking her head indulgently Darcy stepped up to give him a hug. “Almost. Though I have a job for you too.”

“What? You’re putting me to work?! I thought it was my day. I shouldn’t have to work on my day!”

“It involves fire and there is an outside chance of something exploding. It’s the perfect job for you,” Darcy responded as she gave him a squeeze.

“That does sound like something I’d enjoy,” Tony conceded as he began to pull away.

Darcy held on to him instead and catching his eye and said quietly, “Happy Father’s Day.”

Tony paused and looked down at her thoughtfully. His smile softened into something almost shy before he pulled her back into a tighter hug and murmured in her ear, “Thanks, kid. I’m glad we could do this.”

Stepping back he demanded, “So what’s this job? You said it had the potential to explode? Let’s see if we can make that happen!”

Leading him into the kitchen Darcy replied drily, “I don’t know how you grill but generally I try to avoid that.”

“Then you just aren’t being creative enough,” Tony refuted.

“Darcy, how can I help?” Pepper asked, trailing after the pair.

As she pulled the brats out of the refrigerator Darcy replied, “Everything is ready. I just need to get these boiling. If you want, you and Jane could start taking dishes out to the table?”

“You are not going to believe how much food she’s made,” Jane groused as she hopped down from a stool at the kitchen island and pulled open a refrigerator door.

“You won’t be complaining when you sit down to eat,” Darcy retorted.

“Seriously, this is like Thanksgiving but with less pumpkin,” Jane complained.

“So you really have been cooking all weekend?” Tony asked, peeking into the refrigerator.

“It’s no big deal. I just had a few recipes I wanted to try out,” Darcy replied as she nudged Tony out of the way and pulled out a large pitcher filled with floating rose petals. “I made rosé lemonade if you want some. There’s vodka in the freezer and we have beer and regular lemonade – we could make Arnold Palmers if you wanted.”

“An Arnold Palmer sounds good. I can’t remember the last time I had one,” Tony replied. He silently watched Darcy as she got out the beer and lemonade for their drinks and said in a hushed tone, “You know, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

With a thoughtful expression Darcy mixed their drinks and replied, “I wanted to do it. We used to cook out a lot when I was a kid. Half the fun was preparing the food. And, I remember helping my mom and grandma in the kitchen and wanted to try it.” Handing Tony his drink she couldn’t help but tease, “Besides, it gives you a chance to play with fire.”

“There is that,” Tony agreed with a chuckle. Taking a sip of his drink he added, “I haven’t been to a cookout in years. They weren’t a thing growing up. And Father’s Day was never a big deal. My mom tried. But my old man was usually working. It didn’t make for a lot of family time.”

Darcy considered her glass for a moment before sharing, “I don’t really remember Father’s Day. I mean, I’m sure we celebrated it. But I don’t remember. I think we probably cooked out? I have a lot of memories of my dad at the grill.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully, “Well, you’re stuck with me now. No take-backs – remember?”

Darcy looked at him affectionately, “Like being stuck with you is a hardship.” She shyly added, “The past few months have been really great. I didn’t know what to expect but having a dad again has been sort of cool.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked with a hopeful smile. Adding with a dismissive shrug, “It’s not like I’ve done much. I don't have to read you bedtime stories or make sure you’re not out drinking on a school night.”

Darcy laughed, “No. I came prepackaged. But, Tony you’ve done plenty. I’ve learned a ton from you. Both of my thesis’s were stronger after you went through them. And, I never would have been able to work with titanium or lasers if you hadn’t offered to help.”

“Ah, I was happy to do it,” Tony said waving her off.

“Still, I appreciate it.”

“You know you’ve given me a few things too. I never thought I’d be a father. And, I have a feeling you’ve gone pretty easy on me. A lot of people in your shoes might have taken advantage of – well. Things,” Tony said with a meaningful glance her way.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think the closest full of clothes – that you will not let me pay you back for - is evidence I’ve taken advantage of you plenty. To say nothing of the Lamborghini in the driveway,” Darcy argued.

“That was a gift! I had a lot of missed birthdays and Christmas’ to make up for,” Tony insisted. “Besides you needed it. You’re nouveau rich now. You have to look the part. A flashy sports car practically screams new money. Old money is much classier.”

“I’m not nouveau rich,” Darcy protested. “If anything I’m third generation money. I definitely haven’t worked for any of it. Come to think of it neither did you - you’re second generation,” Darcy declared with a teasing grin.

“I’ve worked plenty!” Tony gasped, feigning outrage.

“Yeah, but your dad was the one that started the company. You expanded on what he started. He was the one that was nouveau rich.”

“Ok. You have a point, but _real_ old money people hate me. Always have. Probably because I have more of it than they do. Which brings me back to the Lamborghini. All spoiled rich kids drive sports cars.”

“I think you just wanted an excuse to buy another one. Admit it. Pepper wouldn’t let you buy any more, right?”

“Fine, we’ll blame Pepper.”

“What are you blaming me for?” Pepper demanded as she came in from the terrace.

“Pepper! Have you ever had rosé lemonade? Darcy made it especially for you,” Tony said turning to greet her with wide eyes and a grin.

Casting an exasperated glance at Tony Pepper turned to Darcy, “What is it? I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s really good. It’s basically just rosé wine and lemonade. Topped off with rose petals,” Darcy replied gesturing to the pitcher she had pulled out of the refrigerator earlier. “I sort of remember my mom drinking it sometimes.”

“Oh, a family recipe. I have to try it now,” Pepper replied.

“Everything Darcy’s made is from a family recipe. She spent all week tracking them down,” Jane said, glancing at Darcy with a self-satisfied smirk.

“It’s no big deal,” Darcy protested, turning swiftly to give the brats and beer a stir.

“I can’t wait to try everything. It all looks amazing. There were some dishes I don’t think I’ve ever seen before,” Pepper said.

“Well, there was one I did make especially for Tony. It’s an old family recipe. Have you ever heard of sauerkraut jellybean cake?” Darcy asked in complete earnestness.

Stricken, Tony responded just a little wide-eyed, “Ah, no. I can't say I have.”

“Oh, it’s great.” Darcy gushed. With an evil grin, she picked up the pot of beer and brats and led them out on to the terrace saying, “It’s why I decided to do a cookout. I wanted to make it for you. It’s a real special dish you have to try to believe.”

“I, um – can’t imagine. I can’t wait to try it,” Tony replied weakly, glancing beseechingly at Pepper. She met his plea helplessly, obviously just as appalled.

Sharing a mischievous grin with Jane Darcy said, “Oh, you’ll love it. But first we need to get these brats on the grill.”

Opening the grill Darcy was about to lay the meat out when Tony interrupted, “Ah –ah. You’re doing my job!”

“I don’t know Darcy. Putting Tony in charge of the grill is risky,” Pepper teased.

“I think I can manage a little propane action without causing an explosion. Though we could probably get this flame a little higher,” Tony said as he began to fiddle with the grill’s settings.

“No! Don’t. If it gets too hot the brats will burst. It’s at the perfect temperature!” Darcy declared, swatting his hand away. Taking the tongs Darcy shut the grill’s lid and said, “While we’re waiting for the meat to cook, why don’t you open your Father’s Day present?”

“Oh,” Tony said softly, as he looked down at the flat box at the end of the table. Casting an uncertain smile at Darcy he gave the box a brief shake. “You know you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Trust me, buying you a gift is impossible,” Darcy agreed with an incredulous tone. “I made this. Jarvis and the ‘bots helped.”

“The ‘bots helped?” Tony repeated, looking down at the gift curiously. He carefully lifted the lid and parted the tissue paper to find a picture frame. With a puzzled frown, he picked it up and a soft smile crossed his face. At the bottom of the frame it said ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ and in it held of a picture of Darcy surrounded by Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers. Behind them on a blue hologram computer code could be seen glowing against a dark background.

“It took me a while to figure out how to include Jarvis in the picture. Eventually, we decided it was his code you created. So that’s how we got him in there too,” Darcy offered hesitantly.

“Thank you,” Tony said quietly. “This is – Thank you.” Swallowing hard, Tony pulled Darcy into a hug and kissed her temple. He croaked out, “Thanks, kid.”

“Happy Father’s Day,” Darcy replied, suddenly a little choked up as well.

Pepper shared a pleased smile with Jane as the scientist began dishing up a plate. As father and daughter separated Jane held up a plate with an eager grin and said, “Here’s Tony’s special dish. That’s part of his present right?”

“Oh right!” Darcy replied, giddy with excitement. Thrusting the plate at him she snickered, “Here Tony, I made this just for you! Sauerkraut jellybean cake!”

With trepidation, Tony took the plate and then cocked his head in confusion as he looked at it. He glanced up at Darcy with a questioning frown before saying, “Um. This isn’t sauerkraut.”

Darcy cackled. “Not what you were expecting?”

“You evil child. Here I was thinking I was going to have to eat something horrible. What is this really?” Tony demanded, bringing the plate closer to his face to inspect it.

“It’s glorified rice. It’s made with heavy cream, rice, pineapples, and marshmallows. And it’s topped with maraschino cherries. It really is a family recipe.”

“And the name?” Tony asked in confusion.

“Well, that’s what four year old me thought it was the first time I saw it. For some reason, sauerkraut and jellybeans were what I saw. And, the name stuck. It was sort of a family joke,” Darcy said with an embarrassed laugh.

“That’s adorable,” Pepper murmured next to Jane.

Jane nodded with a grin, obviously delighted with how the prank had gone.

“Well, now I have to try it!” Tony declared grabbing a spoon.

“Don’t feel too bad if you don’t like it. It’s kind of an acquired taste. I’m not really a fan of marshmallows but my grandma always made it.”

Tony chewed thoughtfully before declaring, “It good! I don’t think I’ve had anything like it before.”

With a satisfied smile Darcy took a seat, “The next thing you need to try is the strawberry pretzel salad.”

“Which is not salad,” Jane declared. “It’s dessert! Darcy’s family is weird. She says its salad because it has Jell-O. Which doesn’t make any sense.”

“Oh. I remember that dish. It’s delicious. I had an aunt who used to make it,” Pepper said eagerly. “And, it’s a salad. It’s got fruit in it,” she added as she reached for the pan.

“Ha! Pepper agrees. It’s salad.” Darcy crowed.

“Jane, if it’s any consolation it’s a Midwest thing. Anything with Jell-O is considered a salad,” Pepper shared as she served Tony.

“That still makes no sense,” Jane grumbled. “And, Darcy isn’t from the Midwest,” she argued, not ready to let it go.

“No. But my grandma was. Born and raised in Wisconsin. Can’t get more Midwest than that.”

“Oh, this is good,” Tony groaned, taking another big spoonful.

Darcy preened a little and said, “That’s my favorite. I’ll have to make it with raspberries some time. That’s really good too.”

“Oh. That does sound good,” Pepper replied. “What else did you make?” she asked eagerly.

“The devilled eggs are amazing,” Jane said as she passed Pepper the plate. “I made the cucumber salad and the broccoli cauliflower salad. It has sunflower seeds in it.”

“Sunflower seeds in broccoli?” Pepper asked looking down into the salad bowl curiously.

“You would not believe how long I looked for that recipe,” Darcy groaned. “All I remembered was it had sunflower seeds. Do you have any idea how many broccoli, cauliflower recipes there are? It took me forever to find one that included sunflower seeds but that didn’t have other stuff like cranberries or raisins.”

“The brats and corn are done people!” Tony declared waving a brat in the air. He grinned at Darcy, clearly having a good time, as he filled the buns she gave him and piled the grilled corn on a plate.

As the pair took their seats at the table and bowls were passed Tony leaned over to Darcy and said, “This was a great idea. We need to do it again sometime.”

Pleased Darcy replied, “I’d love to. It’s been fun.” 

“Darcy you’ve outdone yourself,” Pepper gushed as she continued to fill her plate.

“We’re going to have leftovers for days. I can’t wait,” Jane groaned appreciatively.

“I call dibs on the sauerkraut jellybean cake. Darcy made it for me. It’s mine!” Tony declared, pulling the bowl closer to his plate.

“I want the baked beans. They’re amazing,” Jane said, serving herself another helping.

“If we’re laying claims I want the broccoli salad. The sunflower seeds really do add something special to it,” Pepper said savoring a bite.

“Wow. I guess we do need to do this again,” Darcy laughed in delight and was met with a chorus of agreement. Sitting back and taking in the table full of food and the happy people surrounding it Darcy was content. She had what she wanted. A memorable Father’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Glorified Rice aka Sauerkraut Jellybean Cake](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/22627/glorified-rice)
> 
> [Strawberry Pretzel Salad](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/20338/strawberry-pretzel-salad)
> 
> [Broccoli Cauliflower Salad](https://lilluna.com/broccoli-cauliflower-salad)


End file.
